Simple
by Running Up Fawn
Summary: J/S. Sappy little songfic, set to Tsunami Bomb's "The Simple Truth".


Title: Simple  
  
Author: Lauren / Running Up Fawn  
  
Rating: PG, I suppose. I'm terrible at this rating thing.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters? Not mine. The song? Not mine either.  
  
Author's Note: Because I can't seem to come up with something entirely on my own, this is yet another songfic. Aiding me in my quest for creativity this time is Tsunami Bomb's "The Simple Truth". No spoilers, just a (very) sappy little story that the song inspired.  
  
It had been, she reflected while finishing the last of her report, one of the most difficult days she'd had in a very long time. One of the most difficult days for any of them, really. They had spent close to thirty straight hours tirelessly searching for a set of nine-year old twins. The two little red-headed boys had been found face-down and dead in a cold ditch, with the killer inexplicably still hiding in the dense forest surrounding them. It had been Danny who had seen the flash of movement in the trees, and it was thanks to him that the murderer was caught. It was the only high point in a day filled with devastating lows, and Samantha was ready to follow the lead of her team, and leave the unit for the night. Vivian had gone first, followed closely by Martin and Danny. For awhile it was just Samantha and Jack, and then Jack, too weary to give Sam anything more than a tired goodbye and a soft squeeze on the shoulder, had also left. Satisfied, Samantha saved her report and left, mentally and physically exhausted but wide awake, thanks to the ghastly images of the day that seemed to be on constant repeat in her very agitated mind.  
  
"We could run away  
  
Leave behind anything bigger  
  
Not knowing where we're going to stop  
  
When there's no limits.."  
  
Samantha let herself into her dark, unwelcoming apartment, and her thoughts turned where they always did when sleep was so close but so far away; to Jack. The horror she had seen in his eyes today when they found the bodies was almost as much of a blow as the bodies themselves. Cases like this were what always made Sam step back and wonder if she was strong enough to handle her line of work. Not just because of the suffering she saw in the victims' families, or even because of the depth of pain she herself felt. No, it was the torment she saw in those she loved that was, by far, the worst part of this job. She hated seeing defeat in Martin, Danny and Vivian, but when she saw it in Jack it was almost enough to bring her to her knees, to make her want to grab him and run, run and keep going until they found a world that mirrored the peace and tranquility they found only when they were together.  
  
"You're part of me, it's so easy to see  
  
The simple truth  
  
When I'm in your arms, I feel safe from harm and solitude  
  
You're part of me, it's so easy to see  
  
The simple truth  
  
But most of all, nothing couldn't be solved  
  
When I'm with you.."  
  
Sam had changed out of her uncomfortable suit into an oversized orange T-shirt the size of which served to severely dwarf her already petite body. It was comfortable, though, and Samantha wasn't expecting any visitors. Except now her doorbell was ringing, and Sam knew of only one person who would be at her door this late at night. A tired smile crossed her face as she pulled it open to reveal a very rumpled, very weary-looking Jack Malone. He also looked shy, which Samantha found adorable, and she pulled him inside, wrapping her arms around his neck in a grateful hug. He always knew when Samantha needed him most of all, when her insecurities and doubt would keep her drained mind very active, not allowing her the necessary reprieve from the day's devastating events. Besides, being with her gave him the same relief from the anxiety of the day.  
As Sam pulled the blankets over them and settled down on Jack's already sleeping form, she realized that their situation, while complex on the outside, was really very simple when everything else was stripped away and all that was left was the two of them. They were just two souls that, amidst a world of so much turmoil, a world they knew all too well, found purity and peace and comfort in the world they created together.  
  
"But most of all, nothing couldn't be solved when I'm with you.."  
  
[end] 


End file.
